Through My Eyes
by MormaTheMormo
Summary: All I wanted was to start over. Start over far away from the source of my nightmares. The last person I expected to enter my life was Edward Cullen, small town vet extrodinaire. I also didn't expect to fall in love with him./ Bella Swan ran away from her past. She can't escape it for long. She knows that. She also knows she loves Edward more than anything. More than her own life.
1. Preface

**Hey, guys! So…I'm trying this whole fanfiction thing again;) **

**Special thanks to my friend FortheLionandLamb, who was the Beta for this story. She gave me the encouragement and constructive criticism I needed to really bring my best foot forward for you wonderful people. So I thank you, Bings, for being the fabulous person you are:) I am honored to call you my friend.**

**There is going to be a shore A/N at the end! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it wasn't true, the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to the legend, Stephenie Meyer:) I'm jealous.**

Pushing her way through the trees, Bella saw light and her heart filled with joy. _Joy._ Feeling the emotion almost knocked her back. She hadn't felt anything but despair, fear, and sorrow for so long. All she could hear was her ragged breathing and the frantic rustle of leaves as her feet pounded the earth beneath her. Just as she thought she had finally lost them, she heard her captors behind her. The bastards were _chuckling_. Her life was nothing but a game of cat and mouse to them.

Her eyes, drowning with frantic tears, stayed fixed on the light straight ahead that promised her warmth, promised her safety. Pants started to turn into cries as she heard the men from her nightmares gain on her. Leaves and hair alike were whipping her face, but she could not afford to pay attention to any of that. She had to somehow make her way out of the dreaded woods.

The atmosphere shifted when her captures realized that she just might make it to civilization after all. As they picked up the pace, she started to slow down. Her legs were starting to move at a more sluggish pace of their own accord, failing her. The body that had betrayed her with its clumsiness was burning. She knew that she did not have much time left. Just when she was losing hope she saw it. The break in the trees that she was searching so desperately for. She stretched her arm out as far as it would go. If she could just touch it, touch freedom, she would maybe live to see her twenty-fifth birthday.

When she felt the hand push her from behind, she knew it was all over. Hitting the ground with a thud, she let out a piercing scream that cut straight through the tension in the air. She was agonizingly close! The same hand that pushed her wrapped around her ankle like steel, sealing her fate. Her screams filled the night air, bouncing off the trees that knew only tranquility for so long. A gag was shoved violently into her mouth, morphing her terrified screams into muffled cries. If she was going to die, she at least hoped that everyone she loved knew how much she cared about them. That Edward knew how much that she loved him. The blinking lights now seemed to be mocking her instead of providing safety.

She knew she was not going to make it out after all. She never saw the knife make its descent.

**This is either a One Shot, or the preface of a new story! You tell me what you want and we'll see what happens.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, all!**

**Surprised to see me so soon? Me, too! I'm already loving this story and have tons of ideas running through my head:) It's time to write!**

**As always, special thanks to Bings. She keeps me sane and laughing! She puts up with me and my craziness, and for that I must thank her:)**

**This chapter has not been Beta'd because I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible while I had my creative juices flowing (and not the dirty kind ;D) So it'll probably be taken down, edited, and put back up later. We'll see.**

**The response to my first chapter was less than ideal…so…show a girl some love and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world of Twilight. That special title goes to one Stephenie Meyer. Damn. I do, however, own the plot. **

**And now…the reason you all are really here…The next chapter of Through My Eyes!**

Bella POV:

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted with a cry, suddenly oblivious to the mob of children playing in the street. Shit. So much for blending in. That was a small problem considering I was now buried under fifty bags of my crap. Fifty is an exaggeration, but barely. Some say I am a pack rat. I say it's a matter of opinion.

"Alec! A little help!" My pleas were muffled by the Louis Vuitton bag that my face was buried in. Leather. Yummy. Muffled as they were, I knew Alec, my overly casual bodyguard, heard them when he started laughing hysterically.

"Girl, how did you manage that?" He gasped out between fits of laughter.

"This is me we're talking about. It always happens to me. If you must know, in a moment of stupidity, I may or may not have tugged the bag that was on the bottom of the pile. The rest is history. Actually, the rest is on top of me. Now help me before I suffocate, you fucker!" I also have a potty-mouth.

"You better watch you mouth, Love bug. There are little people around." Was his response as he leaned against the SUV we rented from the airport, not looking the least bit inclined to move. Fucker.

"The munchkins better start getting used to it if they're going to live in a two mile radius of me." I gasp, trying to push my way through my evil luggage with apparent homicidal tendencies.

Then the weight of the bags were gone and I was looking into Alec's amused, but guarded eyes. Alec often seemed carefree and happy, but I knew he had seen too much tragedy and heartbreak of the course of his career. One of them was finding me, and I knew that was why I now had a live in bodyguard. He pulled me up and steadied me when I swayed.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I replied with a noncommittal wave of my hand.

"Good," hmm….he was usually more talkative than this.

"Alec, is something bothering you?"

"No," he replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Mhmm, and I am an eighty year old man with a wrinkled penis," I replied without missing a beat. Alec just rolled his eyes. He was used to my crazy comebacks by now.

"Oh, really? I had no idea! This is going to make living with you a little weird now, don't you think?"

"Cut the shit. What's bothering you?" I asked him, genuinely concerned. Alec was the one constant in my life anymore. He was all I had. I jumped when he slammed his hand on the hood of the car.

"It's just not fair!" He shouted.

"What's not fair?" I wondered aloud, puzzled.

"That you have to go into hiding. You are the most amazing, selfless person I know, and you have to live your life in fear."

I sighed. We had been over this before. I had accepted my fate of life on the run.

"Alec-" I began.

"No! Don't even pretend this doesn't bother you!"

"Of course it does! What am I supposed to do? Live my life sad, and bitter? I'm already living in fear. Might as well make the best of it." I finished, my tone leaving no room for argument.

We picked up a few bags each and stumbled to the front entrance of the cute little house we were renting in a white-picket neighborhood. Suburbia, lovely. I fumbled with the keys in my back pocket. Alec started chuckling at my clumsiness once again.

"Shut your trap before I shove my foot up your ass," I growled.

"Yeah, and I'll be forced to slap you in the left tit," he quipped back at me. That's how we roll.

Finally I slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. And then I heard it. Barking paired with the sound of dull claws sliding across linoleum.

"The fuck?" I asked, looking at Alec.

Alec shrugged. At least he had the decency to look down with chagrin. I was about to punch his arm and raise hell when a German Shepard puppy came barreling around the corner. Shit, shit, shit, shit mother fucker! Were my thoughts as the puppy (more like monster) leaped onto me, lapping at my face as if I was the last person on earth. It would have been relatively cute, except I was pinned on the floor by a puppy who I suspected was being fed steroids on the side. He was that big.

"Alec, get this fucking beast off of me!" I yelled, which sounded pathetic as I was gasping for air.

Once again, Alec came to my rescue. This time much more quickly. I clambered to my feet as quickly I could in fear of being trampled by the dog, nay, horse's feet. His feet were huge! He was going to get bigger. Shit.

"Please tell me that he is some sort of weird add-on to our rent agreement, and that we can get rid of him," I said to Alec.

"Not quite"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I don't want a dog," I chanted a few times.

"Why not?! He'll be good company if I'm not here, he can watch the house! He can even go to town with us. Please, please, please!" Alec started pleading like a child begging his mother to take in the neighborhood stray.

"No," I replied, my resolve slipping.

"Please," Alec asked, his voice quivering. I sighed and looked at the dog. He looked at me with his deep brown eyes, silently begging me to let him stay. I felt the damn thing wiggle into my heart. I wouldn't let myself love this dog. Love gave someone an advantage against you. I found that out the hard way.

Damn it, I already loved the fucking thing.

"Fine," I huffed. I was then tackled by both man and dog.

Shit.

**There you have it. I bet your curious now.**

**Reviews may lead to another update this week:) Just kidding. I'll update regardless if you review or not, but they are sure appreciated.**

**Be sure to stop by FortheLionandLamb's story, A Teacher of Sorts, and leave her some love. She sure deserves it. :) Thanks, guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should burn it while dancing around the flame? Let me know!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, all!**

**I'm on roll! It's great. I'm basking in its greatness.**

**For those who are returning readers, welcome back! For those who are new, welcome not back! I hope you like TME and review!**

**Special thanks to FortheLionandLamb, as always, for being there. She's helping me out (which she doesn't have to) when her story is up and running and keeping her plenty busy. I only hope that her greatness will rub off on me:)**

**I'm not getting very good feed back from this story, so I hope you guys like it:)**

**Ready for some Edward lovin'? I know I sure am!**

**Disclaimer: As always, the plot is mine, but the rest belongs to Miss Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now! Here it is. Then next chapter of TME. *cue trumpets blaring some sort of a dadadaaa. You know what I mean.  
**

Bella POV:

"Boo! Damn it!" I yelled when he plopped his butt down in the doorway. Alec was chuckling again. I stood up with a huff.

"You know what!? You're the one who wanted the damn dog. You just had to get the dog that get into everything. He eats anything he can reach and that's what's gotten us into this fucking mess. And now I'm the one that has to get him into the fucking car and to the vet before he dies!" I may be prone to over reaction, but whatever.

Alec just started laughing harder. I really hated that fucker. Not really, but he didn't have to know that. He was laughing, but at least he started to meander his way over to where I stood glaring at Boo Radley.

Alec gave me so much shit for naming the beast Boo Radley, but if he was going to stay, then I got to pick his name. I loved_ To Kill A Mockingbird. _I was going to name him Atticus Finch, but Alec put his foot down on that one. So now we have Boo Radley. Boo for short.

Alec finally came to a stop when he stood right beside me and we both looked at the mutt that had taken over our lives. We had lived in Forks for just over three weeks. In that time, Boo ate through four pairs of shoes, our couch, and out kitchen table. I was broken out of my thought bubble when Boo whimpered.

Poor dog. I shouldn't have left my bathroom door open. How was I supposed to know that he would sneak into my bathroom like James fucking Bond and get into my trash. How was I supposed to know he would get into my garbage, and-

"Bella! Get your ass moving and help me pick him up!" Well, then.

I shuffled over to Alec and Boo and slid my arms under the right side of the crying dog.

"On three. One, two, three," with a grunt we lifted Boo off the floor. Boo went beserk.

"It's okay, baby!" I cooed, trying desperately to calm him down. "Mommy has to take you to the vet, okay? The vet will make you feel all better so we can come home and play tug and fetch in the backyard, okay?" Boo whimpered, but thankfully quieted down.

We did a weird mixture between side shuffle/step to the SUV door. When we got there, I risked letting go of Boo for a second so I could open the door. When Alec slid Boo into the car, I crawled in after him.

"Alec, you drive. I'll stay back here and keep him calm," Alec nodded. I was Boo's favorite, so it was probably for the better that way.

I buckled my seat belt and shifted my weight until I was under Boo with his head in my lap.

"You're going to be all right, I promise. You're going to feel all better and be back to your annoying, mischievous self in no time." Boo just looked at me with sad, pain filled eyes.

"How far are we?" I asked Alec.

"About ten minutes," we didn't technically live in Forks. We lived just outside of the small town, and for once, I wished we live closer.

"That's not close enough, damn it!" I hated seeing my baby in pain.

"What do you expect me to do? Speed?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"Oh, that's exactly what we need. That attention would just be wonderful. You're already have to deal with the FBI, do you really want to deal with the local feds, as well?" Dumbass had a point.

"Fine," I huffed. "Hurry, though."

"I am, sweetheart."

The rest of the car ride was filled with the sound of the car steadily accelerating and my coos to my dog. When we pulled into the parking lot of the local veterinarian, I cried out in relief.

Alec sped into the handicapped space in the front and hit the brakes, jolting Boo and I, causing Boo to start howling once again.

"Alec! Be careful!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He chanted as he open and closed his car door with a slam. He jogged to my door and opened it. I'll have to bug him later about how he looks good as a chauffer. I shimmied my way out from underneath Boo.

"Okay. Again, on three. On, two, three," and we hefted Boo up into our arms once more. We then side shuffled to the door that read "Edward Cullen's Veterinary Practice." Well at least we had the right place. I've never understood why doctors call what they do a practice. I don't know about you, but I hope they'd be done practicing before the fuckers came anywhere near me.

When we finally got to the door, the secretary, a five foot nothing girl with black spiky hair, rushed to open the door for us.

"Oh, my!" she cried.

"I don't have an appointment, but it's of the utmost importance that I see Dr. Cullen," I said in my 'professional' voice.

"Yes, of course. He doesn't have anyone with him at the moment, so I'll take you right on back." Thank God.

"Edward! You have a walk-in! It's an emergency!" The woman yelled at the back of the building.

"I'm Alice. Just come this way."

"Thank you, so much."

We continued to crab walk our way to the back, where there was an examination room. Holy shit. Fuck me sideways. No really. Please do. The man, no Adonis, that stood there could easily be the sexiest man I had ever seen.

"Bella, You have a little drool on your chin," Alec whispered to me. What?

"What?" I asked appalled.

"Just kidding. Figured you needed to be brought back from the sexual fantasies running through that pretty little head of yours," Alec said with a smirk. I responded with a glare, to flabbergasted by this man's beauty to come up with an adequate comeback.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. The vet. What happened?" He asked, looking at my dog that was nuzzling my stomach as he whined. Fuck me. Even his voice was enough to spark a plethora of fantasies, that I knew I'd be thinking about tonight when I was alone.

I was brought back once again when Alec started chuckling again.

"Yeah, Bella. What happened?" Alec asked me.

"Shut your trap, Alec. It's not funny."

"Oh, but really. It is. It really, really is."

"Does anyone want to fill be in," Dr. Sex hair asked, irritation flashing through his emerald green eyes.

"Well. Ummmm. Ileftmybathroomdooropenandth estupidassdogatemyusedtampon s," I said in one breath. Alec lost it. He was laughing so hard he was snorting. Attractive.

"Can you repeat that. A little bit slower," Dr. Cullen asked.

I sighed.

"I left my bathroom door open and the stupid ass dog ate my used tampons," I repeated, turning red.

Dr. Cullen started laughing, too.

"I'm sorry for laughing. That's a new one," he said to me.

"I'm sure. Now can you help my dog, please."

"Sure. If you hold him down, this will only take a minute."

An hour later, Dr. Cullen, much to my horror, extracted five bloody tampons from my dog's ass.

"That sure made for an interesting afternoon," Dr. Cullen said to me after he washed his hands. With bleach, I hope.

"Thank you so much," I gushed. My dog was sniffing his pant leg. Now that his anus was clear, he was back to his old self.

"No problem."

"No really, I can't thank you enough, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward,"

"Edward," I repeated with a smile. It suited him.

"I'm Bella," I said to him after a moment.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise," I relpied. Still grinning.

"So, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime." Holy shit. Dr. Fuck Me was asking me out.

It hit me then that I was supposed to be in hiding. I certainly was supposed to be drawing attention to myself. I sure shouldn't be dating anyone, either. Why had I forgotten that as soon as I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

I looked down. Boo had lifted a leg and started peeing on Edward's shoe.

"Boo!" I shouted. Fuck.

**So… What do you guys think?**

**Your favorite part? Your least favorite part? I want to hear it all!**

**Please review! And check out FortheLionandLamb's story A Teacher Of Sorts! It's wonderful. Trust me:)**

**Review, review, review! They make me happy:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**I know, I know, I know. I'm a fucked up, terrible person for not updating sooner. As everyone else, I have my excuses. :) Colorguard (look it up), three long ass weeks of band camp, and school have filled most of my finite brain space. **

**So, contrary to popular belief, I haven't forgotten you!:) Again, I feel like a terrible person.**

**I feel bad, but once again, this chapter is not beta'd. I needed to get this out before my life turned into a whirlwind of fucked up craziness again:)**

"Don't look at me like that, I'm still chopping your balls off, you little bastard. You're lucky I'm not doing it myself." I was still a little pissed.

After my dog took a piss on Dr. Fuck Me (aka Edward) I ran out of there like a bat out of hell, leaving Alec, still laughing his ass off, to take care of the bill. I'll kill him in his sleep.

That was two weeks ago, and I'm still a little bitter. I haven't heard from Edward since. Not that I wanted to. Not really…well….kind of. Fuck. I don't even know.

"Bella! Want to go into town?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh, come on, Bells! You can't still be pissed about the whole vet thing."

"Watch me, asshole."

"Bella," Alec sung. I shit you not. He sung. There was no doubt to be had that he was gay.

"What?" I snapped.

"If you go into town with me, I'll buy you Jet Puff and Jiff," Alec said with a smirk. He knew how to get me every time. It was also our apology food. He really was sorry.

"Fine," I said with a huff.

"Thank you, Bella. I looooovvee you!"

"You're a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork," he replied matter-oh-factly.

"You can never prove it."

"Who else as fucked up as I am belong to?"

Again, the shit head had me.

"Come on, Boo!"

The tell tale sound of claws against the linoleum told me of my baby's obedience. Not really.

We all loaded into the SUV and made the trek to town.

Alec got a mischievous look in his eyes I knew only too well. It was time for Radio Karaoke Showdown. This time the fucker was going down for sure.

"The first song is…..Call Me Maybe. Shit." Let the games begin.

By the time we pulled into the local grocery store parking lot, I had a stitch in my side from laughing so hard. Alec like to butcher song lyrics. Badly.

"Stop laughing, you bitch! It's not funny!" Alec shouted as we grabbed a cart.

"Oh but it is. It really, really is." I replied when the door of the supermarket opened and we strolled inside.

Immediately, I saw the man that had been avoiding me the past two weeks. Maybe, I'd been avoiding him. Okay, we'd been mutually avoiding each other. And he was talking to an old lady.

"Oh look, it's Edward. Let's go talk to him!"

"Do it, you die." But the damage had already been done. The lady recognized us.

"Oh! You are the new residents, aren't you? I'm Mrs. Cope, the principal at Forks High!"

"Oh, really? Bella here teached in our hometown."

"Really? Where was that?"

_Gun shots. All I could here were gun shots. And screams. Lots of screaming. What the fuck was going on?_

"_Hannah!" I yelled as I ran across the hall. My dad would say I was an idiot for running toward the gunshots, rather than away, but I had to make sure my friend was okay._

_I stumbled over my feet as I pushed into Hannah's history classroom._

"_Hannah!?" I yelled again._

"_Bella!" Replied Hannah's terrified scream when I finally started to run across the room to her desk._

"_Bella! Run! Get out of here!"_

_My world went dark when a searing pain split across the back of my head._

"Bella?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said. Pretending I knew what they were talking about, and what they asked.

"Thank you so much! You're saving my life, here. I mean really!" Rushed Mrs. Cope before she hauled ass out of there.

"Whoa, what? What did I just agree to? Alec?"

"You have a job, girlfriend!"

"What?"

"You're Forks High School's new eleventh grade English teacher," Edward said.

**That it for today, friends!**

**A couple things.**

**Thank you, so much ForTheLionandLamb! For being my bestest friend through all of this and being the talent, most amazing person that you are. Don't change. Read her stories, guys! I beta them, and I can guarantee their fan-fucking-tastic!**

**Also! At risk of sounding desperate, please, please, please, please, please review! I am not getting nearly enough feedback on this story. Reviews are important. I need to know that this story is getting read.**

**Okay, I'm going to bribe you. All who review are going to get a teaser:) That's right. Get to it!**

**Leave a girls some love!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So...if you're still with me, I want to thank you for staying with me through this whirlwind that is my life. It's seriously uplifting when I check my email and see that I have reviews. To know someone is reading and enjoying my story makes my day.**

**As always, Bings, you are utterly amazing. That is all that really needs to be said here. Oh. That and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Go hit her up, faithful readers. It'll make her day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody. The lovely Stephenie Meyer does. I just get to play with them for a while:)**

**Onwards!**

"I can't believe you let me agree to this," I huffed as I rummaged through my closet.

"You agreed. How was I supposed to know that you didn't actually want to do it? I'm not a mind reader," Alec replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I wasn't paying attention. You saying that I was once a teacher put me into a wonderful montage of flashbacks, you asshat." Yeah, I know. I'm a bitch for going for the guilt trip. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"Sweetie, that approach isn't going to work. I'll apologize in advance because I know this is going to be hard for you. Unfortunately for you, I think that this could be a good thing. A distraction. You never know. It may help you heal. You don't have to continue being a victim."

"I don't need to fucking heal! I need the motherfuckers who murdered my best friend in jail! The same people who held me captive for four months when I ran in to save her. I need vengeance. So stop pretending you know what I need when you have no fucking clue!" I scream as I stomp into the bathroom with a semi professional dress that I found in the back of my closet.

I knew I'd regret that later, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. It was true. He may have been the FBI agent who found me running for my life through the woods, but he would never understand what I had been through, not fully. No one could. Except maybe Hannah. But she was dead. Murdered in cold blood.

I turned on the water to a scolding temperature. I was getting better. Slowly I was healing, despite what Alec thought. I just wasn't going to lie to myself like he was by saying that I was going to be able to heal fully until those bastard were caught. I wasn't going to rest easily until every single member of the Volturi was either in jail or six feet under and I could dance on their graves.

Ridding myself of the clothes that were confining me, I stepped into the shower, purposefully avoiding the mirror. I didn't need confirmation for what I already knew was there. Scars. Scars on a frail body that would be a constant reminder of the four months of torture I endured. I was a survivor, not a victim. I knew this. It just took me a while.

Quickly finishing my shower, I catapulted my self out of the shower. The clock on the wall said it was six forty. I was going to be late.

I rushed through my morning routine, muttering obscenities under my breath.

"Fucking hell...why the fuck would I ever agree to this...I'm such a fucking pushover. I should be ashamed. This is all Alec's fault. And Edward's! Fuckward! Fuck a duck! Duckward!"

"Bella, you sound like a stoner in the morning." Alec said. The great thing about Alec is he can act like nothing ever happened after a huge fight if he knew that was what I needed.

"I'm not talking to you," I muttered.

"I know"

With that I pulled an a pair of shoes without really looking at them, wrapped my hand around an apple, and grabbed my purse and briefcase. I looked at Alec expectantly.

"You ready?"

"No," I replied without hesitation. Alec sighed and wrapped me in a hug, kissing my hair lightly.

"Come on"

I had a sinking feeling of dread as Alec pulled me toward the car. I knew I couldn't do this. Why didn't anyone believe me.

The car ride to Forks High was completely silent and awkward. It felt wrong not talking and laughing Alec, but he had to realize that he didn't know everything, and he especially didn't know what I needed to move on.

When he pulled into the school parking lot, I took a deep breath and climbed out slowly.

"Bella?"

I turned slowly to see Alec looking at me with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'll never be far. Just yell and you'll have a shoulder or two to cry on."

That was all it took for my eyes to get misty. I nodded and closed the door. Turning, I walked slowly toward my doom. Also known as the front doors of the local high school.

"Bella!"

I turned, quickly this time.

"I love you, girly!"

Fuck. I had to pick up Jet Puff and Jiff after school. Assuming I made it that long.

**And there you have it. I know it is a short chapter, but I'm hoping what it revealed of Bella's past will make up for its lack of length.**

**So hopefully no you understand Bella a little better. And no worries! More Bella and Edward are coming soon! I wanted to build a relationship with Bella and Alec a little more. They're important characters.**

**Fun Fact: My birthday is on Thursday. Wanna know the perfect present? Reviews. But seriously, please review. I'm shooting blind here. I have absolutely no idea if your liking this story. Give me feedback, compliments, anything. Please. No flamers. **

**And go read FortheLionandLamb's stories! They're great! And review. Remember, it's her birhtday, too:)**

**Until next time!**

**~Morma:D**


End file.
